When there was War
by 6aNgElIcA9
Summary: Chapter 2: "I'll hold them off"..."But Mama - !" - "Go. NOW!" Anonymous Reviews are very much welcome. I just don't know how to enable them...:S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer's Note:**-

Angelica: Guess What?

Miyu: What?

Angelica: I bought the rights to Daa!Daa!Daa!

Kanata: …yeah. And I'm the Queen of England.

Angelica: You mean King.

Kanata: You're the one who's making me say all of this!

Miyu:….so, basically, what we're trying to say is that, even though the author owns this fanfiction, she doesn't own the actual Manga/Anime's rights. So don't sue her

Angelica: Please :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…**What Happened?**

The sun was setting further into the horizon as she pushed past the frail branches and made her way towards home, backpack slung over her shoulder, camera hanging from the strap around her neck and the stream of her golden-blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail. She had gone to the woods at 6:00 am to take a few pictures of the new waterfall she had discovered the other day and had been at it until late in the afternoon. 'Sanctuary,' she called it. Her refuge from her problems. They weren't very big, actually – her problems. Just tiny troubles and the occasional drama that any normal teenage girl would face. Still, it was nice to have somewhere she could spend some 'alone time' and forget about things that weren't worth her patience or concern. Laying her camera beside her bento in the grass, she furled her jeans until they reached her knee and dipped her feet in the ice cool water. Just what she needed on this burning hot summer's day. Then she just sat there, feet in the water, tiny waves formed from the disturbance of the waterfall gently crashing into her calves. The ripple of the waves was so soothing to her eyes and, before she knew it, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, oblivious to the fifty or so jets flying overhead…

But now the sun was setting further into the horizon and she kept pushing past the frail branches, making her way towards home, all the while cursing herself for losing track of time on a Saturday when she knew she would have to spend most of her Sunday completing the homework that she would have been finished with at this time. The trees started thinning out and the glint of orange, caused from the setting sun's mergence with the grass in her backyard, caused her to quicken her pace.

_Okay, if I sneak in through the back, maybe Mama won't notice,_ she thought as she tiptoed from tree to tree. Reaching the door, however, she wasn't greeted by the bright kitchen light streaming out the door net, or the sound or the smell of the shrimp that her Papa would be flipping in the frying pan. Not even the sound of Minami's desperate cry for Hiroki as she watches him get hit by a car in that odd TV Series that her mom would spend hours crying over. Instead, she opened the door and was met with complete darkness.

_That's odd,_ she thought as she quietly walked into the kitchen. "Hello? Mama? Papa? It's me, Miyu. I'm home," she called out as she continued to the living room. "Hana-san? Are you there?" _…Where is everyone?_

Just then, she tripped over something and came crashing down, hitting her head on the side table in the process. "Ouch!" she cried as she held a palm to her forehead, her other hand searching the wall for the light switch. _Aha! Found it!_ she thought triumphantly as she pushed the switch. The living room was suddenly flooded with light. What she saw made her wish that she had stayed in the safety and oblivious world of the dark.

Blood. There was a lot of it, and it was splattered across a good portion of the wall, smearing down only to end at the lifeless form of her maid, Hana Kurosaka. For a second, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hana-san lay sprawled on the floor, her hand at weird angles, her jet black hair looking disheveled and moist with what could only be blood that spurted out the back of her head when someone shot at her forehead. The blood that had trickled from the hole on her forehead was still moist and flowed passed her shocked eyes and dripped from the tip of her nose to the ground, barely missing her open mouth. Hana seemed to be the 'thing' that she tripped over in the dark and that very thought made her almost double over and spill the contents of her stomach out. _Hana…_ the blonde thought, tears flowing freely from her emerald eyes as she mourned the lifeless body that once belonged to her middle-aged, beautiful and energetic housemaid.

Just then, the lights went out. Then, she was gagged by someone and was forcefully dragged her away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Author's Note: **So…that was basically the beginning of this story. Sort of a different genre that I'm trying out…tell me how you like it. Leave lots and lots of Reviews (the good, the bad and the ugly ones – come on guys! I need feedback!)

3 6aNgElIcA9


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

Angelica: I dreamt that I owned Daa!Daa!Daa! And, guess what?

Miyu: What?

Kanata: She woke up.

Angelica: Hey! That was my line!

Kanata: *bleh*

Miyu: Yeah, and she doesn't own the rights to 'Path of Thorns' by Sarah McLachlan either

Angelica: Again! **I **was supposed to be saying that!!!

Miyu: *Sigh* whatever :P

Angelica: *Mopes in a corner*

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap:**

_Hana… the blonde thought, tears flowing freely from her emerald eyes as she mourned the lifeless body that once belonged to her middle-aged, beautiful and energetic housemaid._

_ Just then, the lights went out. Then, she was gagged by someone and was forcefully dragged her away…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I knew you wanted to tell me_

_In your voice there was something wrong_

_But if you would turn your face away from me_

_You cannot tell me you're so strong_

_Just let me ask of you one small thing_

_As we have shared so many tears_

_With fervor our dreams we planned a whole life long_

_Now are scattered on the wind..._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

**When 'They' arrived**

_Where am I being taken?_ was the question running through Miyu's head as she tried to push and kick against her 'kidnapper.' She heard a door slam shut and was pushed into something soft…_coats? I'm in the coat closet?!_

Just as she was about to scream in fear, though, the soft voice of her mother sounded as a whisper in the little room. "Shhh Miyu! Its okay! It's Mama! We're in the coat closet! Please don't scream! They'll hear us!"

"…Mama?"

"Yes dear," replied the voice shakily.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh Miyu! I'm so happy you're alive!" cried the older woman, engulfing the young blonde in a tight hug. Pulling back a few minutes later, Miyu felt a sudden coldness appear in the atmosphere as her mother began the recollection of what had taken place in her absence…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**-Flashback: Saturday, Late Afternoon-**

Miki Kouzuki was sitting, on the plush red couch that she always got comfortable in, to catch the episode of "Broken Hearts" that she had missed on Friday while she was out with her husband, Yuu. The tissue box in her hand was quickly getting empty as she sniffled into the tissues every so often. Hiroki's car accident just made Minami realize that she had loved him all this time and, now that she had agreed to marry his brother, Yusuke, instead, the two of them would have to forget about their affection for each other.

"Oh, Minami! You're such a fool!" cried Miki as she blew her nose into the tissue that she pulled out from the box. Crumpling it up, she dumped it into the dustbin situated near the couch. Reaching in the box for another tissue, she couldn't help but wonder how a famous retired NASA astronaut like her ended up like such a…such a 'crybaby'. _Haha, I guess that 'crybaby's the only word for it, _she chuckled. _Maybe it was because we moved into this neighborhood after I retired. There is usually nothing to do here so I guess watching the show 'Most talked about in Heiomachi' was inevitable..._

Soon enough, she realized that she had run out of her 'comfort paper' and decided to restock it in the kitchen. "Now, where did Yuu put those tissue papers?" she asked herself as she looked through the pantry. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a new packet of 'E.Z. Tissues.'

However, her triumphant dance was cut short as Yuu burst in through the back door, bowing his head down and smacking his hands on his knees as a sudden reflex to stopping his running streak_,_ and panting heavily.

The hand holding the tissue box still in the air, Miki stared, frozen and wide-eyed from shock, at her husband, her mouth a little agape. Finding her voice, she softly smiled and decided to speak before he'd get whatever he forgot and head back to the Defense station that he worked in after retiring from NASA himself. "Hey, honey. You're home early. What have you forgo-"

"There's no time for that right now! We need to hurry and hide you!"

"Wha…?!" she exclaimed, confused, as Yuu pushed her through the house, towards the coat closet. "Where's Miyu?!" he asked, clearly fearing something as he led her through the closet and proceeded to hide her behind the coats.

"I don't know. She hasn't been back since this morning – WILL YOU STOP PUSHING ME AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?! WHY AM I HIDNG???"

"I can't explain everything, but, remember the jet planes that flew overhead about an hour ago?"

"…yeah"

"Well, the people flying them aren't good people. They're soldiers – soldiers from another country. Miki, they're invading Japan!"

"*Gasps*"

"We need to keep you hidden here or else they'll capture you and take you to their concentration camp too! Some of my colleagues at the Defense unit were captured while I was out for coffee. When we saw all the soldiers marching into the unit, the remaining colleagues and I knew something was wrong so we ran the other way – to warn our family members!"

"Oh My God! Miyu –"

"We'll just have to hope that she's safe - Miki, there isn't much time! There are hundreds of them in Heiomachi itself and they're heading in all directions – even here! We have to warn the others as well…" he finished, his voice fading into silence as he softened his grip on her shoulders.

"Yuu…please don't go…"

"Miki, I owe it to my captured colleagues to save their families…"

"Don't leave me alone, then. Let me come with you!"

"What if Miyu shows up later? Don't you think you should stay here and protect her if she's still safe and out there?"

"…yeah. I guess you're right. Stay safe!"

"I will."

"Yuu…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Pulling her into a tight hug, Yuu rested his chin on her head while she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I love you too, Miki. So much."

Sobbing, the couple broke apart minutes later, Yuu telling his wife to stay safe, to tell Miyu that he loved her very much and he hoped that, one day, the three of them would reunite again.

He silently closed the closet door behind him and was making his way towards the back door again, when the front door burst open, 3 well built and heavily armed men marching towards him and grabbing him by the arms.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on? Get you hands off me!" he yelled, acting as if he was oblivious to what was going on.

"Stop squirming and tell us who all are in this house or we'll blow your head off!" threatened one of the men, jabbing a gun to Yuu's head.

"N-no one else, just me. I live alone…my wife and child died 2 years ago," he stated, hoping they would buy it.

"Check the house," the soldier told his colleagues. Pushing Yuu into the man's clutches, the other two ran around his home, kicking doors open, shooting at cupboards and breaking anything in their way.

Miki stayed in the coat closet, the light from outside flowing through the grates on the door and falling on her face in such a way that only her petrified emerald eyes could be seen. As she heard the soldier's orders to search the house, she slowly backed away and proceeded to hide herself by sitting on the shelf behind the various thick coats that hung on the rack. _Please, God. Don't let them hurt Yuu,_ she prayed with her eyes shut and her breathing on a standstill.

Yuu was looking anywhere but the coat closet in the hopes that they would stay away from it, but it was to no avail. One of the soldiers – shorter than the soldier holding onto Yuu, but more muscular than him – came back into the kitchen empty handed and started conversing with the other soldier in an unfamiliar language. In between their conversation, his eyes locked with Yuu's apprehensive azure orbs and silence enveloped the room for minutes. The intensity of his gaze made Yuu feel as if the man in front of him could read his mind. His captor looked between the two in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"This man, isn't he Yuu Kouzuki?"

"You mean the NASA Scientist who retired a few years ago? Hm, now that I think about it, he does look a lot like him…"

"Well, then. As far as I remember, Yuu Kouzuki still has a wife and a daughter – the international news recently published a photograph of the three of them celebrating their daughter's 17th birthday in some Seafood Restaurant in Tokyo…"

Yuu's eyes widened. They caught his bluff.

The first soldier turned his attention back to the blond man and, with a swift blow to the head with the butt of his gun, he yelled: "YOU! YOU DO NOT LIE TO US AND GET AWAY WITH IT SO EASILY!"

"Calm down," said the second soldier as he watched Yuu stagger and drop to the floor, clutching his profusely bleeding head. "What's more important is that we find this dog's bitch and their little puppy," he continued, looking around the house for rooms and hiding places that they left untouched. His eyes landed on the coat closet and Yuu's heart sank.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The man inched towards the door and Miki's heart began pounding furiously. He turned the knob and Miki saw light flood into the room, and through the tiny gaps between the coats that she was hiding behind. She heard the soft pressing of the carpet as he made his way into the room. Then there was no movement, except for his breathing. Unexpectedly, he jabbed his hand through the coats on the far side of the rack. As his hand hit the wall, Miki had to summon all her courage to keep her from screaming. He kept repeating the action of jabbing his hand through the coats, his hand getting closer and closer to her with each repetition. This man, to her, seemed to like playing games as he took his time getting across the coat rack. Miki closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for his hand to reach out and grab her any minute now…but it never came.

As the man was about to thrust his hand into the coats for the last time, he heard someone scream from the kitchen. His feet automatically led him out the closet door and towards the source of the noise.

Hearing his feet pad against the carpet and out of the door, Miki let out a sigh of relief and hugged herself tightly to stop herself from shivering. She proceeded to listen to the conversation between Hana, her savior, and the man shift from the kitchen to the living room.

"What are you doing to Kouzuki-san?! Who are you guys?!"

"Awww, isn't she a pretty little thing? Do you think we should include her in our collection of 'man-pleasers'?"

Miki could imagine Hana's eyes grow wide with shock and anger. Hana was very protective of herself and all the women around her. Calling her a 'man-pleaser' could have been the worst thing anyone could have done to set her off like a time bomb.

"Why you -!" Miki heard her exclaim, hoping that her young maid wouldn't do anything rash. But, as always, she heard the slap that the girl would give to any man that messed with her. The man shouted something in a language that she didn't understand and then she heard some sort of struggle. A minute later, she snapped her eyes shut as she heard a final scream from the girl, a gunshot and then, silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuu stared, wide-eyed at the horrified expression of a lifeless Hana sliding down the wall to rest on the floor. It was like watching Miyu die in front of him. Tears started to pour from his eyes and he shut them, trying to get the mental image of murder out of his head.

Just then, the third soldier came running up from the basement, a handheld transceiver in one hand, hurriedly giving some instructions to the other two in that same unfamiliar language. The other two nodded a few times and then proceeded to drag Yuu out of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Miki didn't know how long she'd been in there. She'd stopped crying for Hana a long while ago. The closet door was still ajar but she was too afraid to check if they were gone. She watched silently as the light flowing into the room shifted in intensity, until it was dark. The whole house was devoid of any light and she focused her thoughts on her daughter. _Miyu, please be okay. Please be safe. Don't come back here._

Just as she finished that thought, she thought that she imagined her daughter coming back, as if nothing happened. "Hello? Mama? Papa? It's me, Miyu. I'm home," Miki imagined her voice sounding louder and louder, like it was coming from the living room.

"Hello baby," she whispered back, a fresh set of tears flowing from her already bloodshot eyes.

"Hana-san? Are you there?"

"She's dead, darling. I'm so sorry," she sniffled into the tissue that she pulled out from the stock that she was still holding from the pantry earlier this afternoon.

Then there was a big crashing noise and Miki heard an "Ouch!" a while before there was light from the living room swamping into the closet. _What am I thinking?! It's the real Miyu!_ She mentally scolded herself as she burst through the coats and ran out to see the girl staring at their housemaid in a state of trance. Willing herself to look away from the gruesome image, Miki switched off the lights and dragged her daughter into the closet and slamming the door shut into safety.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"A-and that's what happened," sobbed Miki into another tissue.

Silent throughout the whole story, Miyu accepted a tissue from her mother to wipe her own salty tears.

"And…and Papa?" she sniffled.

"I don't know, baby," wept her mother. As if realizing something, the woman's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What is it mama?" Miyu asked, alarmed.

"We've got to get you out of here! Just now, the lights were on! What if one of those soldiers saw it?!"

As if on cue, they heard someone banging on the front door.

"Miyu, you've got to go back to where you were. I'll stall them. Use the back door!" her mother instructed, ushering her out of the closet and towards the kitchen as she went to take her stance in the living room.

"Mama-!"

"Go baby! I love you – we love you. Remember that and carry our love to where no one can touch it! STAY SAFE!"

"I love you too!" wept the young blond as she left the house and ran into the woods again, backpack slung over her shoulder, camera hanging from the strap around her neck and the stream of her golden-blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail. The sun had already set now as she pushed past the stronger branches, cuts and bruises forming on her hands, legs and face in her haste as she ran towards the 'Sanctuary' – her refuge for a long time to come.

_There's no more coming back this way_

_The path is overgrown and strewn with thorns_

_They've torn the life-blood from your naked eyes_

_Cast aside to be forlorn..._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Author's Note:** Phew. I'm finally done with this chapter! *Rejoices*

To **Chocoangel**, who was the only one that reviewed the first chapter of this story: Thank you so so so so so much for supporting me in my 'quest' to write a fanfiction that doesn't involve the usual 'girl meets boy and they both fall in love' scenario! Haha, well, I guess you've found out that Kanata is not the antagonist here (sorry if that was a disappointment)

I hope I've updated soon enough (and to your liking?)

To other people that have read this story – I don't want to sound desperate, but please _please_ **please** press the green button below and leave me a review. It doesn't have to be a review telling me how great my story is (because I know that it isn't). I appreciate criticisms and suggestions on how to improve my story. I'll need lots of feedback since I am trying a new genre out. So, pretty please?

**Miyu:** Shit Angelica! What the hell is this all about? Soldiers? An invasion? I want out of this story!

**Angelica:** Well, you can't.

**Miyu:** *dumbstruck* Wh-why not?

**Kanata: **Because, you signed the contract.

**Miyu:** What? OMG you don't mean…

**Angelica:** That's right, my dear Miyu. You signed THE CONTRACT

**Miyu:** The one that you said was my paycheck contract?

**Angelica:** Yeas. But it says here, in the bottom –

**Kanata:** in tiny print –

**Angelica:** Yea yea, whatever. So anyway, it says that you cannot get out of this story for whatsoever reason until the author writes you out or the story is over. And you, my dear, are one of the main characters. So I don't see you leaving anytime soon *smirks*

**Miyu:** You sneaky, cruel little b–

**Angelica:** Miyu! Language! People read this story!

**Kanata:** You see? This is why you read the contract fully before signing it.

**Miyu:** Kanata.

**Kanata:** Yes?

**Miyu: **Shut Up.

**Kanata:** *silence*

**Miyu:** As for you, Angelica. You will be sorry that you tricked me into this :

**Angelica:** Hahaha *turns to Kanata and whispers* She's joking, right?

**Kanata:** *Nods 'no' in silence*

**Angelica:** Oh…*Gulps*


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SO SORRY! Please don't hurt me *cowers*

As you know, I had those mean IB exams coming up soon after my previous update and, so, I had to pretend that I actually cared about school and study…ugh.

Well, exams ended on the 24th, I went to prom AND I managed to graduate from school on the 25th (I now have a purtyful diploma somewhere around my house…I think I shall go look for it someday :P).

So…with all of this stuff happening, I just wasn't able to concentrate on updating _WTWW_ :(

And then, after the 25th, my mom wouldn't let me 'rest in peace' (lol) because I had to pack up ASAP so that she could kick me outta the house (jk…she cried at the airport :P). And THAT is when I got back to the motha' land :P

So, from the 11th of June (when I got here) till today (that is the 26th of June), I was a mixture of studying/pretending to study for entrance exams in college, sleeping, running around in the heat (ouch. It is so fucking hot here) and being lazy. Hence, I cower behind a couch and try not to get hit by rotten tomatoes :(

But, yay! School is finally over for me and I just found out that I am not a useless piece of crap because colleges actually want me! *cheers*

So, this was just to waste your time by saying that I was sorry for not updating sooner and that you can expect a new update from me when I get over this writer's block. Which shall be soon. Just you wait!

3 Angelica


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry that I didn't update as soon as I hoped I would (you can throw tomatoes at me now – but you'll have to find me first ;P)

I do have some good reasons though –

I'm new to this country so I have had some problems finding a place to stay.

College started

I joined this dance thing and they're trying to take over whatever free time I have left from college

My life sucks, I face constant colds and lots of homework.

I will put this story and the other stories that I've written on hold for a month or so. During this month, I'll spend my free time adding on to my chappies and then, the day that I finish a chappie properly, I shall upload it.

And – Good News! **Desy1156 **will now be my editor for the story "When there was War." So, hopefully her motivation and help will make my story a much better read.

Please don't give up on me and I promise you that I will get this story updated :D

3 Angelica


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Daa!Daa!Daa! then Miyu and Kanata would have gotten together much sooner ;P.

…...

**Recap: **

"_Go baby! I love you – we love you. Remember that and carry our love to where no one can touch it! STAY SAFE!"_

"_I love you too!" wept the young blond as she left the house and ran into the woods again, backpack slung over her shoulder, camera hanging from the strap around her neck and the stream of her golden-blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail. The sun had already set now as she pushed past the stronger branches, cuts and bruises forming on her hands, legs and face in her haste as she ran towards the 'Sanctuary' – her refuge for a long time to come._

…...

**Home in Hostility**

The sun rose above the trees, the midnight sky painted overhead transforming to a pinkish hue. The waterfall still continued its soothing dance from a river's edge into the waters below. Yet, the blonde sitting under the tree hadn't slept a wink, the events from the night before playing, and replaying, in her head. The birds tweeting from her surroundings made her groan and drop her tear-streaked face into her hands.

_Why did this happen? Is mama safe? And what about papa? Is he even…No Miyu! You mustn't think of such things! Snap out of it! What's important right now is staying safe. Staying Alive._ With that thought firmly written into her head, she stood up and dragged herself to the waterfall. Trying to catch a reflection of her state in the water to no avail, the girl shed her clothes – a pair of black converse sneakers and muddied white socks, an apple green T-Shirt decorated with blotches of dirt and faded blue jeans that were ripped and bloodstained from her numerous falls on the way to the 'Sanctuary'. Adjusting the cherry colored bikini that she had been wearing underneath from the morning before, she took a few steps back, raced towards the ledge and leaped in.

Her bones ached from the chill of the water the minute she was assaulted by it. But she decided to concentrate on the physical pain to forget the psychological grief that she was dealing with. It wasn't long before her head broke through the surface and she was gasping for air. Adjusting herself to the frost of the water, Miyu swam towards the middle of the falls and rested her head against a smooth rock, the water occasionally brushing over her back in small waves that the force of the falls created. She didn't want to think – she was too tired to do so. She didn't want to sleep – she was afraid of what could happen if she did. She didn't even want to cry anymore because she was getting sick of feeling helpless and weak. So she just stayed there, head resting on the rock, for the next half hour, her mind concentrating on the pain in her wounds instead. …...

"There," sighed Miyu to herself as she hung up the last of her clothing items on the tree branches to dry. Since she had a washing machine at home, the girl never thought to learn the manual way of washing dirty clothes. It had taken her 5 minutes of pouting over the fact that technology was unavailable in the forest, 10 minutes of moping over her lack of experience at manual labor, a minute of rummaging in her bag for soap that she could use in place of detergent and 15 minutes of trial and error incidences of ridding her T-Shirt of the mud stains, but she was finally done washing her clothes.

Still in her bikini, she dusted her hands off, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and went to reach for the towel in her backpack – only to find that said backpack was not on the grass where she left it. Her eyes widened as she frantically searched around for the whereabouts of her possession, the knowledge that someone else was present there making her cautiously back away to hide amongst the trees. And that was when she spotted it.

Her key chain's glint in the sunlight was hard to miss as it stood out from all the greenery that surrounded it. The thief was swinging her backpack around as if mocking her – daring her to try and get it back. Miyu's eyes narrowed in determination at the gesture and she sneaked from tree to tree to get near the small cliff that hosted the outraging crook. _I don't care if you belong to their army or if you're incredibly dangerous, I swear to god if ANYTHING happens to my bag, I will make sure you never get back to your people!_ she thought bitterly as she made her way, amongst the trees, around the cliff. _I'll attack him from behind so he won't have time to react!_

The blond smiled mischievously as she picked up a fallen branch and inched closer to the 'bag thief' from behind. _Just a little more and I'll have you – eh?_

Miyu's eyes widened in surprise, and she let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding when she realized who the culprit was. "M-monkey?"

Said monkey turned around and froze like a deer caught in headlights. There was a long pause where, both, girl and monkey didn't know what to do but, before Miyu could even decide on taking a step towards it, the animal grabbed her bag and made a run for it. "H-hey! That's my bag!" she yelled, chasing after it into the forest.

…...

She had followed the monkey for the past ten minutes, jumping over logs, running past the trees that it swung through, not losing sight of it for more than 5 seconds. "Aha!" she panted out when the monkey stopped at a huge tree, her hands on her knees to keep her from falling. "I've - *pant* - I've got you now, you little bag thief!" _*Pant* All this skipping gym class has come back to bite me in the ass *pant*. __Geez, I really need to work out._

"Now, come on. Give me my bag back and I'll let you off with a warning," the blonde continued, looking up and smiling threateningly at it. "Come on. Nice and easy. Just – just drop the bag on the ground like this –" she demonstrated, hoping that it would understand her. When it gave no such indication that it did, her patience started to fall and irritation at her situation kicked in.

"Oh, come _on_! Just _.my_.BAG!" she yelled, alarming the monkey a little.

Seemingly mad about her rude behavior, it reached into her bag and took out the first thing it could find – _Oh god, not my CAMERA_ – and threw it at her. The gadget did hit her head before she caught it, but it was unharmed nonetheless.

"You really know how to aim, don't you?" she scowled up at its annoying smirk, rubbing her head where the camera hit her. "Well," she continued, hanging the object around her neck, "I'll let that slide. So, the rest of my things, please?" she tried, sticking her hand out to receive her bag.

"…"

"Come on, now. It's not that difficult – hey! Don't you stick your tongue out at me! You're lucky that I can't climb trees because you would be in some serious trouble if I could!"

When the animal paid no heed to her warning, her patience completely lost and in a bout of newfound fury and frustration, Miyu picked up the first thing she could find from the ground and threw it at the monkey. What she did not expect was for her usually poor aim to be accurate this time. Shocked, the blonde watched the poor little thing yelp and fall from the tree.

"Oh my GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" she all but yelled as she worriedly ran towards the monkey's aid. "Hol-hold on! I think I have a first aid kit in here somewhere," she said hastily as she began searching through her now retrieved bag, the animal whimpering softly beside her. _Oh no, what have I done? I never wanted to actually _HURT_ it…_ she thought as tears of guilt started to blur her vision.

As she was taking the white box out of her bag, a screech was heard and a monkey, larger than the one she had injured, jumped down from the tree and hurried towards the smaller one. She was followed by an even larger monkey, the latter fixing a glare on Miyu whilst the former picked up and cradled, what the blonde guessed was their injured baby, in her arms. Feeling that it wasn't safe for her to stay there anymore, Miyu waited for the father to direct his attention to his baby so that she could zip up her bag, stand up and back away as slowly as she could. However, her accidentally stepping on a twig brought the largest monkey's attention back to her and, by the low growl he gave her, it was clear that he understood what she was doing. With a loud shriek, most of the monkeys from the tree were summoned and Miyu watched in horror as many heads popped through the leaves, menacingly staring at her. She quickened her pace as monkey after monkey clambered down the tree and started advancing on her, their speed quickening along with hers. Thinking quickly, she yanked the keychain out from the side of her bag and threw it towards the group to alarm them long enough for her to get a head start. As most of the monkeys retreated a few steps in defense and some watched the keychain fly towards them in awe of its glint, the blonde spun on her heel and dashed deeper into the forest.

…...

Miyu was getting so tired from all this running that she felt that her legs would give out any second and she would be caught and 'massacred' by the creatures still on her trail. She had been trying to lose them for a very long time and all her attempts seemed futile. She was about to give up when she tripped on the root of a tree and tumbled down a muddy slope of sorts. _Crap, now I'm done for_, she thought miserably. Looking up, she felt a sliver of hope as she spotted the mouth of a little cave. _Or not…_ she smiled weakly as she pushed herself up and strived to get to the shelter, away from the open clearing that she would easily be spotted in. The darkness of the fissure swallowed her just as the monkeys made their way to the muddy slope and ran past it. Letting out a sigh of relief, the blonde turned to survey her surroundings when something, or someone, hit her on the head and knocked her unconscious.

…...

**Author's Note: **OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER SOONER. What has it been? A year? And then I go and give you guys such short crap – I'm really sorry!

Please please please don't be angry at me – I've been buried under piles of never ending assignments, presentations and exam review sheets! Besides, I went through this emo phase for about 5 months and that demotivated me a lot. But I'm happy now. So, so much happier! Please review and make me feel like continuing with this story :)

I promise to try and update more frequently!


End file.
